


Paladins of National City

by TythianWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Lions, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is Shallura, SuperCorp, Supercorp is Klance, Voltron, but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Sanvers and Supercorp and Voltron. What could go wrong?Loosely based off the plot from Dreamworks' Voltron: Legenday Defender





	

“And this is where you two will be sleeping,” the officer told Maggie and another girl, swiping a card to unlock the door.

“Your other bunkmate is in training right now. She’ll be back later. For now, unpack and wait for dinnertime.” She handed Maggie and the other girl key cards to their rooms and left. The two stepped into the room. The lights automatically snapped on, illuminating one bunk bed and one regular bed. The room was sparsely furnished, containing little more than the beds. Maggie turned to Lena.

“I never got more than your name,” Maggie said, offering a hand. “I’m Maggie Sawyer.”

“Lena,” the other girl said, setting her bag down on the lower bunk. Maggie clambered up to the top bunk, investigating the contents of her bag the academy had provided. Three uniforms and two pairs of gym clothes. Maggie leaned down over the bed railing after unloading her personal effects into the locker by her bed.

“What’d you get?” she asked.

“‘Most likely the same things as you,” Lena answered. Before Maggie could inquire anymore, the door to the room slid open. A blonde-haired girl stepped into the room, collapsing onto the bed.

“Hey,” Maggie said and the girl bolted to a sitting position.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Your new roommates,” Lena replied. “Maggie,” Lena said, pointing up. “And Lena.”

“It’s great to meet you!” the girl exclaimed. “I’m Kara! You guys are the new cadets, right?”

“Yeah,” Maggie answered.

“Great!” Kara said enthusiastically. “Do you know who the other member of your flight team is?”

“No,” Lena said. “We’re supposed to meet them tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Kara said. “You guys can sit with my flight team at dinner tonight. We’ll show you around after dinner hour.”

“Great!” Maggie said.

 

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 

Maggie shuffled into the hall full of people all talking and eating. Kara led them over to a table closer to a wall, where two people were already sitting. Kara pulled over a couple of chairs, sitting in one of them.

“Winn, James, this is Maggie and Lena,” Kara introduced.

“Hey,” Winn greeted, barely looking up from his tablet. James was a bit more polite.

“Nice to meet you,” James said, extending a hand. “I’m James Olsen, the navigator for Kara’s flight team.”

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie said, shaking the proffered hand. Lena did the same.

“Where’s Clark?” Kara inquired.

“Oh, he went with his team to grab everyone dinner,” Winn mumbled.

“Where’s the dinner line?” Lena asked.

“Over there,” Kara said. “I’ll walk you guys over and maybe introduce you to Clark.”

“Thanks,” Lena said, getting up to follow Kara. Maggie was about to follow when James spoke up.

“So, Maggie, do you what position you’ll be flying in the sims?” he asked.

“I think I’ll be navigations?” Maggie responded. “Lena says she’ll be the pilot, but we haven’t been officially assigned yet.”

“Cool,” James said. “Oh look, there’s Clark!” Three people were walking over. They sat down in the other three empty chairs.

“Who’s the new cadet?” one of them asked.

“This is Maggie, Lex,” James introduced. “Maggie, this is Lex, Lois, and Clark.”

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie said. The three returned the sentiment. Kara and Lena then returned.

 

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 

“Lena, watch the throttle!” Maggie yelled. “You almost made me input the wrong coordinates!”

“Sorry,” Lena apologized. “But I had to get out of the free-fire zone.” Maggie glanced at one of the consoles next to her.

“Lucy, the engine’s undergoing a bit of strain. Can you patch that up?” Maggie asked.

“Sure!” Lucy answered. Lucy was the mechanic for their flight team and she was pretty good at it. She opened the hatch that led to the pile of machinery aboard the simulator.

“It looks like we might have a slight problem,” Lucy said.

“What is it?” Lena asked, turning her chair.

“The engine’s overheating. It might explode,” Lucy said. “The maneuver put too much strain on it.”

“Well-” Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence because, at that moment, the ship came under fire. The screens and consoles went dark and the door hissed open. The three traipsed out, defeated.

“Can anyone tell me what these cadets did wrong?” the captain barked.

“The pilot turned away from her monitors,” one voice piped up.

“That’s correct,” the captain praised. “Anything else? And cadets, you’re dismissed.” Lena and Maggie walked back to their dorm room, dejected. Before they could enter, they saw Kara talking to Winn.

“…and they say the technology looks ancient, like pre-dinosaur ancient. We should check it out,” Winn finished. He turned and left as Maggie and Lena reached the door.

“Hey guys!” Kara greeted. “How was your first day in the sims?” Maggie elected not to answer, just retreating into the room.

“It was fine,” Lena answered. “So, what were you and Winn talking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kara said. Lena shrugged and entered the room, swinging onto her bunk.

“We need to follow them,” Lena whispered up to Maggie. “If they’re going to check out ancient tech, then we’re going too.”

“Agreed,” Maggie whispered back. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to be stupid and pick up another fic! Anyway, I will be trying to upload a chapter every other Sunday. I just really wanted to get this one out
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr- @operation-fandoms


End file.
